


Tis the Season

by Inuy21



Series: Modern Thedas AU [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Holiday Memories, Satinalia, Sneaking Around, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: With it being Evelyn's first Satinalia away from everything and everyone she knew, is it any wonder she reflects on a happy memory?





	Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, it seems like my work on another universe with Jofancyhuh has bled over into my modern au.

It was Evelyn’s first Satinalia away from home, her friends and family she’d known all her life. Hawke and Fenris were generous hosts, made her feel like she was part of their family, but it was only the two of them in this house. There was no one to kiss under the mistletoe. Well, okay, not in a romantic way like she wanted. She’d gotten plenty of sloppy cheek and forehead kisses from Garrett and a few polite ones from Fenris. 

She wanted more, selfish after she’d already run away and left most of her friends without a word. All she had now were her memories, one that warmed her more than any other during the lonely nights. A smile sprang up as the scene popped up fresh in her mind, though it had been years ago. 

~S~

Before leaving the dorm room to start her duties, Evelyn made sure the bow atop Rylen’s boxed present was still tied and neat. Stupid of her, she knew, seeing as how the gift was a joke and nothing special but she wanted the presentation to look nice. As she went to return the package to its hiding place, Evelyn tilted her head and pursed her lips. She should have gotten something smaller that she could carry around with her. 

“Too late now,” she grumbled, placing the gift back into the drawer and closing it. 

The day was like any other: Cleaning and cooking, making sure she stopped to say her prayers between other random tasks she was asked to do. She was supposed to be selfless, but no one need know that she was being anything but that today. The smallest of smirks drifted across her face. Make that most days. She wasn’t meant to lead this life of purity her parents decided for her. 

Her prayers were answered later that day when she caught sight of Rylen alone, down an empty corridor. Evelyn would never mistake those dark brown curls. Biting her lip, she redirected her steps in his direction as if on some important mission; which she was now that she’d found her templar paramour. She saw his head turn to see who followed him, the corner of his lip curling up as he slowed his pace. 

Evelyn did her best to not rush forward, to grab the hand that was open and waiting for her. He made it all so hard for her to remain nonchalant whenever she saw him, and this time was no different. Her robes swished around her ankles as she quickened her steps and pressed her face into her shoulder to hide the love-stricken grin that was growing out of control. She was unable to stop herself from brushing her fingertips against his palm when she reached his side. Then they were crushed in his warm embrace. 

“Ry,” she muttered, half in warning, as their walk became more languid down the brightly lit hallway. 

Light blue eyes glanced at her, the hold on her fingers tightening. “Aye, something wrong?” he questioned. 

The thick accent of his native Starkhaven warmed her from head to toe. Evelyn wanted to bury her face against his shoulder, neck, or chest. No, what she really wanted to do was kiss him until they were both senseless and she was trapped between him and any wall, but that would come later. 

“Don’t,” she started to chastise, fully intending to keep this conversation brief and innocent. 

Rylen apparently had other intentions as he yanked her through an open supply closet door. His free hand cupped her face, thumb brushing across her lower lip while his foot closed the door behind them. Evelyn surged forward, the temptation too strong to ignore now that they were truly alone. She was shoved backwards at the force of Rylen’s return kiss, both hands raking through her short red hair. Grabbing fistfuls of the crisp, blue shirt of his Templar uniform to steady herself, Evelyn molded against, Rylen causing him to sway back on his heels. 

“Happy Satinalia,” he mumbled against her lips, a hand slipping under the collar of her Chantry robe and stretching the material beyond its limit. 

A muffled laugh escaped as Rylen went to kiss her again, but she squirmed away, leaving his lips to land on her cheek. “Not much of a present, if that’s what this was intended to be,” she teased, knowing she should stop his hand from wandering too far and yank her robe into further disarray but not having the will to do so. 

His hand brushed over the swell of her breast beneath her robe making her breath hitch in anticipation. “Was I to get you a gift?” 

The question came hot against her ear, sending shivers down her spine, but she didn’t miss the seriousness of his tone. Evelyn licked her lips, back arching into his touch craving more even though she should put an end to their debauchery. The hand slid up as if sensing her apprehension, fingers brushing along her neck and jaw. 

Evelyn slumped back against the door, falling away from his embrace with a defeated sigh now that the temptation was gone. “No, a gift wasn’t expected.” She chewed on her lip, turning her head a bit to the side before admitting, “I did get you something. If you wouldn’t mind meeting up later?”

Rylen chuckled, his hand smoothing up her jawline to her ear. “Of course you did, princess.”

Heat crept up her cheeks. “I could give it to someone else, not like it’s…”

She was cut off with a kiss. Hard and demanding, teeth nipping at her lower lip that made her moan. Before she could respond in kind, he was pulling back, thumb teasing the lobe of her ear as he grinned at her. 

“You’ll not give it to anyone but me,” he told her, still a bit breathless from the kiss. “My room? Usual time?” 

Cupping his cheeks, Evelyn leaned back in for a chaste kiss. “Sounds good,” she agreed. “I’ll see you tonight.”

When she tried to turn, Rylen caught her by the waist. The tip of his nose skimmed along her along cheek, followed by the coarse stubble on his chin as he crowded her against the door. “What’s the rush?”

Evelyn let out a soft snort, pushing gently at his shoulder until he stepped backed. “We both have work to do.” He scoffed, making her smile. “Tonight, we’ll be free.” She reached out with one hand, fingers walking up the length of his buttoned uniform shirt. “As much as I love our little rendezvous during the day, tucked away in some musty closet or unused room…”

Rylen’s chuckle caught her off. “Alright, Evie, you’ve made your point.” Before she could leave, however, he braced an arm against the door just above her shoulder. “One last kiss, though, to get me through the day.”

With a roll of her eyes and a grin stretching her lips, she tilted her chin up. “Just one,” she warned, the laughter in her.

“Better make it a good one then,” Rylen muttered all too happily against her lips before claiming them. 

Just a kiss, just a kiss, Evelyn repeated to herself. The mantra almost drowned out by the buzz of pleasure coursing through her at Rylen’s lingering touches. It was a losing battle. She knew by now that letting him get one last kiss was her downfall, but not today. Her hands found his, linking their fingers so she could remove them from her body. His fingers squeezed around hers as he moaned into her mouth and pressed forward with what seemed all his strength. 

“Ry,” she managed to gasp out, pushing at his hands while shrinking against the door to give her some breathing room. “Enough.”

It really wasn’t, but Rylen snapped to attention at the word. His nose rubbed against hers as he pressed soft, slow kisses to the corner of her mouth. Then he was pulling away, the grip on her hands loosening until Evelyn had to keep them together or let them drop to her sides. She opted to let them drop before she did something foolish like demand he continue what he started. 

“Tonight,” she murmured, not knowing what else to say or do that wouldn’t lead to more kissing and touching. 

Rylen gave her a soft laugh, combing his hands through her hair. “Aye, tonight.” He stepped back, giving her plenty of room to turn and leave. “Looking forward to it.”

She let out an amused huff before cracking the door open and peeking around to make sure no one was around. Finding it all clear, Evelyn exited and motioned for Rylen to follow. His fingers stroked hers, curling as if to grab, but then dropped as he pulled the door shut behind him. Running a hand through her hair to make sure it wasn’t a complete mess, Evelyn looked back at her partner in crime with a small smile. 

With a smirk, he gestured toward the top of her robe. “You might want to,” he trailed off as she looked down to find the material stretched to the side and wrinkled. 

Evelyn smoothed and adjusted the fabric as best she could, but it seemed a trip to the bathroom was needed. It wouldn’t do to get caught now. She detested the duties the Chantry already made her do, she didn’t even want to think about the punishment that would come if it was discovered she was sneaking around with a templar. 

The rest of the day moved at a crawl. Evelyn’s mind circled back to the stolen kisses and touches, that there would be more of them tonight…if night ever came! Between dusting the same statues and sconces she did daily, making sure dinner was prepped and ready to be served, and all the other little chores the Revered Mother decided to dish out during the afternoon, Evelyn felt as if the day would never end. Then, thank the Maker, dinner time came and went and soon enough she could sneak off to Rylen’s private quarters. 

She kept the rectangle box hidden behind her back as she walked down the corridor, wanting it to be a surprise even though the gift inside was absurd. As she neared her destination, Evelyn could see that the door to his room was open and yet he wasn’t standing guard to greet her as was the usual. She bit her lip, hoping he hadn’t been called away at the last second. Her worry lasted little more than a second as she peeped around the doorframe and saw him laying in bed, already out of uniform. 

Rapping on the door with the back of her knuckles, she gained his attention as she entered. “Did you forget about our meeting, Ser Rylen?”

“Forget?” he purred, somehow drawing that one word out into a distraction as he swung out of bed. “Never. Just didn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Evelyn giggled, tucking her face against her shoulder as she twirled around him when he went to close the door. “I told you it wasn’t much, but since you wanted it so badly.” 

She held out the present as Rylen closed the small gap between them. His room wasn’t large, barely big enough for the twin sized bed and a dresser for his clothing but at least it was private unlike the dorm she shared with a handful of other Chantry sisters. 

Taking the gift, Rylen shook it and glanced at her in suspicion. She giggled again, muffling the sound against her shoulder so as not to alert any of his neighbors. He grabbed her hand, pulling her down to the bed as he sat on it, the thin mattress and cheap frame shuddering at the weight. One day the damn thing was going to snap like a twig with the way he abused it, especially when she was able to sneak in like today. 

One hand landed on her thigh as the other held the present, fingers plucking at the little curled ribbon decorating the corner. He stared at it for the longest time, as if he was afraid to open the package or wasn’t sure where to start. When she reached for it, Rylen jerked it to the side and tucked it next to his leg. 

“You already know what’s inside,” he reprimanded playfully, hand squeezing her thigh. 

Evelyn rolled her eyes, bumping his shoulder with hers. “Then open it and you’ll know, too,” she complained, scared that he wouldn’t like it or think it was stupid and a waste of money. 

“Don’t rush me,” Rylen growled, nose against hers as if that would threaten and make her back down. 

Fingers dug into the muscle as he leaned toward her, but Evelyn was having none of it. She wanted Rylen to open her gift so they could get to better things. Surely a silly gift wouldn’t put him off wanting to continue from this afternoon?

She pushed back, reaching for the hand guarding his gift. “We don’t have all night, Rylen. Just  
open the damned thing.” 

Evelyn lost her balance when he sat upright, causing her to crash against his chest and her arm to slide so she gripped his pillow. She growled, the sound sticking her throat as she started to push away, but a hand landed atop hers to keep her pinned. 

“So impatient,” he tsked. “Or is it that you’re eager to share your gift with me?” 

The lustful teasing in Rylen’s voice made her blush and mumble against his chest where she sprawled. She felt the gentle upward tug on her robe where his hand rested, and Evelyn couldn’t help but wonder how disappointed he was going to be when he opened the gift. With a half-smile, she untangled herself from Rylen’s hold and sat up, unable to resist the mischievous thought floating in her head. 

She ran a hand under his plain white shirt. “I want to see how you look in it.”

Blue eyes widened, the hand grasping her robe yanked the material until it revealed half her leg. He leaned in, lips brushing hers. “So, it is something naughty.”

Evelyn couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling up. “Stop being a dick and open it.” She grabbed his cheeks and planted a soft kiss on his lips. “Then we can get to the naughty stuff.”

“Brat,” he muttered, nipping at her before pulling away. 

He pulled the present back onto his lap, both hands laying atop it now as he gave her one last glance. Evelyn bit her lip as he began to tear the paper to reveal the flimsy cardboard box beneath. A brow quirked up as he shot her another look, a gleam in his blue eyes. She stifled a laugh, eager and nervous to see his reaction when he took the lid off. It popped off with a small shake, revealing the ugly sweater inside. 

Her arm swung up, covering her mouth so her cackle wouldn’t be heard throughout the Chantry as Rylen lifted his gift. His face remained a mix of confusion and curiosity as he inspected the sweater that depicted a winter scene with trees, presents, a snowman, and little snowflakes stitched all over the festive garment. The icing on the cake, so to say, was the phrase “Up To Snow Good” overlaid on the wintry setting. 

A crack of laughter made Evelyn jump. She’d been so focused on the sweater that she’d forgotten to look at the receiver of her awful gift. Rylen bent at the waist in his amusement, the garment dropping from one hand to sweep across the floor. He buried his head between his knees, attempting to muffle the sound, but he didn’t last long before flinging back against the bed as he rubbed at his eyes. The sweater was now clutched against his chest as Rylen’s body shook from the endless bout of laughter. 

Evelyn curled up against his side, a hand running up his arm to gain his attention. When watery blue eyes looked at her, she smiled and said, “Is that naughty enough for you?”

“It will be when it’s the only thing one of us is wearing,” he replied, giving her a smirk she knew all too well before pulling her in for a kiss that took both their breaths away.

~S~

Maker, had she known how much use that sweater was going to get, Evelyn would have bought two or three to keep on hand. A soft chuckle parted her lips. How she wanted something like that again, and yet it wasn’t going to happen anytime soon with the sheltered life she was stuck in for the moment. 

With a shake of her head, Evelyn put the past behind her. It would do her no good to lament, especially at this time of year. She had her hosts who were more than happy to be her surrogate family, and Cullen was gradually warming up to her presence when they saw each other. So, her life wasn’t all that bad. Besides, she had so many new experiences and traditions to start with Hawke and Fenris and they were most determined to make sure she wasn’t left out of their holiday fun.


End file.
